Shadow World
"Shadow World" is the opening theme for Persona 4 Golden. It is composed and arranged by Shoji Meguro with lyrics by Benjamin Franklin and vocals by Shihoko Hirata. A concert version is here. Appearances ''Persona 4 Golden'' The track plays during the opening movie of the game before the main screen. The full version is found in the Persona 4 The Golden Original Soundtrack as the first track. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' There are three versions featured in the game; * The original * ATLUS Kozuka Remix - This is featured with Nanako Dojima. * DE DE MOUSE shadow swing Remix - The song is featured with Kanami Mashita as the dancer. Lyrics Game Version= Truth is elusive, it's nowhere to be found Yeah, the truth can never be written Down, it's not in any magazine, you can't see It on your TV screen Truth is evasive, though you might have the facts Got it straight, you think but then it all Cracks wide open, you can search the world far and wide The only truth that you can ever find Is in another, a soul that's got the same burning need To find out what's 'neath the cover up The one can't be without the true other So let's get together, see what we can uncover One that defines your world, gives you truth and life One that excels, special enough to guide your way through The shadow world |-| Full Version= Truth is elusive, it's nowhere to be found Yeah, the truth can never be written Down, it's not in any magazine, you can't see It on your TV screen Truth is evasive, though you might have the facts Got it straight, you think but then it all Cracks wide open, you can search the world far and wide The only truth that you can ever find Is in another, a soul that's got the same burning need To find out what's 'neath the cover up The one can't be without the true other So let's get together, see what we can uncover One that defines your world, gives you truth and life One that excels, special enough to guide your way through The shadow world I've tried to imagine what it'd be like without Knowing you are always right by my Side, not there, I can't imagine not knowing trust Like I know with you Lies come in many forms and some look like truth But we won't let that confuse me and You, we found a way to see what's right for ourselves We found our truth in someone else, we got Faith in each other, our souls have got the same burning need To find out what's 'neath the cover up The one can't be without the true other So let's get together, see what we can uncover Let there be someone there that shares truth and love Who really cares and knows we can only share our truth through One that defines your world, gives you truth and life One that excels, special enough to guide your way through The shadow world Let there be someone there that shares truth and love Who really cares and knows we can only share our truth through One that defines your world, gives you truth and life One that excels, special enough to guide your way through The shadow world Category:Persona 4 Songs Category:Persona 4 Golden